1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications networks and, in particular, to the operation and maintenance Of a common channel signaling network by means of a telecommunications management network.
2. Description of Related Art
In the telecommunications field, two commonly recognized methods exist for sending signaling messages. The traditional telephone mode, referred to as in-band signaling, transmits signaling messages over the same trunk connections as the information messages or calls themselves. The more modern approach, however, utilizes common channel signaling (CCS) in which control messages or signals are carried over one or more separate signaling channels. Common channel signaling typically utilizes a packet-switched network separate from the voice communications network for transmitting call setup and routing packets, as well as other supervisory and control information and application data. The most commonly utilized technology for implementing common channel signaling is the signaling system no. 7 (SS7).
It is further well known in the telecommunications field to provide a telecommunications management network (TMN) to monitor and maintain the telecommunication network over which calling services are offered to subscribers. Conventionally, a separate data communications network (DCN) is used to connect the telecommunications management network to each switching node (or other network element node) within the telecommunication network that is being monitored. The necessity of installing a separate data communications network in order to provide operation and maintenance services to a telecommunications network comprises a significant drawback. There is a recognized need then for a more efficient and less expensive way of transporting operation and maintenance data.